


Desert (Island)

by Kyusung0413



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Frenemies, M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyusung0413/pseuds/Kyusung0413
Summary: Inspired from the weekly idol episode 489 with super juniorKwanghee : You can be with one member on a deserted island. Who do you want to be with ? A. Eunhyuk B. YesungKyuhyun : YesungAt that very moment, Yesung and Kyuhyun vanishes into thin air, thanks to Ryeowook's spell. However, instead of desert island, they appear on a hot and dry desert, literally.Wookie wanted to help his favourite hyung and his best friend to mend things between them. Their 1 hour 'lets talk' in the waiting room didn't help much. So what better way is there than this. He saw an opportunity and he took it. In wookie's defense, he was only granting kyuhyun's choice/wish *Evil laugh*The story begins from here..[ Author Note : Lets pretend wookie knows spells for my story sake. ]
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung





	Desert (Island)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kyusung story. I got this idea yesterday while I was trying to sleep and couldn't get it out of my mind. I have a few interesting ideas and my only goal now is to get the first chapter up as soon as possible. I am an amateur writer so please do not expect much from the writing style. Also, english is not my native language.  
> Please do comment and suggest me your ideas on what you want yesung and kyuhyun to discuss/converse during their alone time on a desert. Every comment is much appreciated.  
> Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction. The story, dialogues and the character personalities are purely my imagination/opinion.

******************

[ Somewhere in an unknown desert, two bodies rolling down on a scorching sand ]

Yesung : ( _sliding on sand_ ) "F**k, F**k, F**k" ( _comes to a stop after sometime, gets up steadily and mumbles out_ ) "thought it will never end"

Kyuhyun : ( _rolling, fiery sand greeting his face and hands_ ) "hot, hot, hot" ( _still spinning, moves past yesung at a close distance, his hyung calmly watching as he spins even further_ ) "Someone stop me, help please" ( _shrieks in a hight pitch voice, almost girly_ )

Yesung : ( _walks towards kyuhyun_ ) "why this brat haven't stopped yet" ( _tsk-tskes and shouts_ )"CHO KYUHYUN, control yourself and make it stop already, I cannot walk any further"

Kyuhyun : ( _abruptly stops as if on command, slowly gets up, confused_ ) Yesung ?! ( _looks around, slowly grasping the situation they are in_ ) Where are we? and where are the others? ( _panicks_ )

Yesung : ( _finally comes to kyu, looks unaffected to their location_ ) Its hyung to you.

Kyuhyun : ( _eye-rolls, sarcastically, stresses the word_ ) _Hyunggg_ ( _then repeats his question_ ) What about others ? Where are they ?

Yesung : ( _raises his left eyebrow_ ) Is that your main concern?

Kyuhyun : ( _irritatingly_ ) Considering you are the only one here, YES, that's my one and only concern right now. The possibility of stranding here, alone with you, its just.. ( _shudders just from thinking_ )

Yesung : ( _glares, moves past him, grits out_ ) If I have a choice, TRUST ME ( _stops, turns his head, looks at kyu's back_ ) I would not want to be here either ( _resumes walking, says in a low voice, barely audible_ ) with you, that is.

Kyuhyun : ( _smirks, satisfied with himself that he ticked him off successfully, turns around and runs to the retreating figure_ ) Hyung, wait for me.

Kyuhyun : ( _catches up to his hyung, genuienly asks_ ) Seriously, hyung. What the hell happened? One minute, we are at weekly idol and in the next minute, here.. in a freaking desert. Like, what, is this even real? Is this really happening? ( _rants without taking a breath, on the verge of panic attack, gasps out_ ) Hyung.. ( _extends his hand in hope of finding comfort_ )

Yesung : ( _quickly holds kyu’s hand, another hand going around his shoulder, pulls him towards his chest_ ) Take deep breaths, kyu. ( _demonstrates breath-in and breathe-out_ ) Come on, you can do it.

Kyuhyun : ( _giggles, stops his act at once, glances at yeye face, grins_ ) My, My !! Hyung is very reliable. ( _playfully puts his head on yesung’s shoulder_ ) Now, I don’t have any reason to panic about our situation.

Yesung : ( _looks at him disgustingly, harshly pushes him away_ ) The F**k is wrong with you, KYUHYUN. I was genuinely worried sick. ( _still sending daggers at evil maknae who finds this situation just amusing_ ) Why do I even put up with you? Its getting difficult. Its.. its really..( _gives up mid way, tired of maknae antics to even give a proper reply, looks down resginedly_ )

Kyuhyun : ( _stares at him, reaches his hyung in one long step_ ) Aww.. hyung.. sorry. Please don’t. ( _hugs him lightly_ )

Yesung : Don’t what?

Kyuhyun : Don’t give up on our bantering. Don’t stop responding to my teasing. Don’t stop cursing at me when you reach your limit. All of these gives me immense boost. And I need that right now, as selfish as it sounds. Or else I wont survive this place ( _still clinging to yesung, looks around_ ) whatever this place is.

Yesung : ( _Sighs audibly, pats babykyu’s back_ ) I hope this is not one of your act.. _again_.

Kyuhyun : ( _mumbles_ ) Its not. I promise.

Yesung : ( _exhales and then hums_ ) Good. ( _thinking out loud, soothing circles around Kyu’s back_ ) How could I do all of them, when your ruthless, merciless teasing is draining my energy?

Kyuhyun : ( _whines, embraces his hyung tighter this time_ ) I will tone it down.

Yesung : ( _snorts_ ) Tone it down, he says ( _suggests despite knowing his fruitless effort_ ) How about just stopping all these tease at once and be civil with me from now on ?

Kyuhyun : ( _word is out of his mouth before even his brain registers it_ ) NEVER !!

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note : Finally, I wrote it. Despite being ‘not that great’ of a chapter, I just want to post this. I have been meaning to write the first chapter since the day I posted the story description in AFF and AO3. Any way, busy week ahead of me. If all goes well, I might write next chapter a little sooner. No promises though.  
> Fun Fact : I wrote this chapter while listening to ‘Your Echo’ by Yesung ON REPEAT.  
> \- AA


End file.
